Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the MPS and Epic™ series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation. For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. A control scanner located in the burster-folder station senses the control marks on the control documents. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes a ramp feed so that the control documents always remain on top of the stack of advancing documents. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
With regard to the envelope feeder-insert station, they are critical to the operation of document inserting systems. Typically, such an envelope insert device inserts collated enclosures into a waiting envelope. At the insert station, one or more suction devices can be used to pull open an envelope so that it is ready to receive a collation of documents. Prior art insert stations use open loop actuators (air cylinders) that open a fixed amount. Depending on the collation thickness, the fixed opening amount may not be best suited for a particular job. Also, depending on the width of the envelope, the suction cups may have to be manually moved across the throat of the envelope for optimum opening. The same setting may not work for both a narrow envelope and a wide envelope. This adjustment is typically manual and can be difficult to adjust correctly for untrained operators.
Conventional insert stations are shown in the following U.S. patents, which are hereby incorporated by reference:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,583—High Speed Vacuum System for Inserters;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,895—Jam Tolerant Mail Inserter;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,755—System and Method for Preventing Envelope Distortion in a Mail Piece Fabrication System;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,919—System for Controlling Friction Forces Developed on an Envelope in a Mailpiece Insertion Module;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,182—Mail Piece Inserter Including System for Controlling Friction Forces Developed on an Envelope.